


kakofoni

by paperwoods



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Character Study, Cigarettes, Diksi Vulgar, Drug Use, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Minor Character Death, Possessive Behavior, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Satire, Sleep-Wake Disorder, Slow Burn, Suicide Attempt, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28429323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperwoods/pseuds/paperwoods
Summary: Dua tuan hipokrit sama-sama suka bertingkah sinting kalau menyangkut urusan hati; masalahnya, mereka memang tidak punya hati.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	kakofoni

**Author's Note:**

> ditulis untuk event 31DFLY_HQIDNAU dengan ketentuan latar lokal.

> _uncover the window_
> 
> _and come uncover me_
> 
> _let's forget the world event exists_
> 
> _'cause nothing compares to this_
> 
> _frozen - sabrina claudio_

* * *

Barangkali, seseorang di dekat Kageyama Tobio—kalau berani—akan menendang bokongnya hingga ke neraka; begitu kata Kei.

Bagaimanapun, Tobio menolak percaya, karena yang ada di dekatnya hanyalah teman berengseknya itu (yang tentu saja tidak peduli meskipun Tobio terus mendesis, mengerutkan dahi, dan mengepalkan tangan hingga timbul bunyi-bunyi seram di belah jarinya yang memutih).

Namun, toh, entah siapa pun itu, Tobio akan lebih dulu menendangnya hingga ke neraka sungguhan.

(Omong-omong, mereka sedang berada di kelab malam di tengah-tengah Jakarta; kencan buta, untuk Kageyama Tobio yang sudah mulai gila di usia muda).

“Bukan aku, tapi pria di belakang kamu, sebelah kiri,” kata Kei.

Sejenak, Tobio berhenti bernapas keras-keras, ia menoleh ke belakang menatap seorang pria berambut cokelat yang juga balik menatap. “Sial,” balasnya lamat-lamat, kembali bernapas keras, “kamu benar.”

Kei menaikkan sebelah alisnya. “Jangan terlalu percaya diri, Raja. Sebelum kamu menggerakkan kaki, aku akan lebih dulu melemparmu jauh-jauh. Jangan buat malu.”

Barangkali, Tobio yang tepat berada di sampingnya—kalau terlalu berani—akan benar-benar menendang bokongnya; tetapi pemuda itu malah berjalan ke dalam kerumunan dengan cepat, _cepat sekali_ , menabrak berpasang-pasang bahu tanpa acuh mengucapkan maaf. Nah, begitu lebih baik. Kei hampir muak berdiri konyol di depan pintu masuk, menghalangi potensi orang lewat sekaligus menonton kawannya sibuk berdebat dengan diri sendiri.

Tsukishima Kei menghabiskan separuh umurnya dengan menjadi teman Kageyama Tobio (ia pasti dikutuk Tuhan, kalau-kalau kamu tanya pendapatnya)—yang pemarah, tukang cemberut, iya, iya ... terkadang lucu dan sejujurnya memang kelewat menawan; namun, wah, si Raja kini menjelma jadi bajingan sejati dan setengah gila. Ia sudah bilang belum?—maka, tidak mengherankan bila ia mau saja repot-repot menyeret Tobio ke sini dengan ancaman satu sesi bersama terapis di kemudian hari jika dibalas penolakan.

 _Sialan_ , Tobio mencebik, _memang sialan_. Ia duduk di kursi bar yang terlalu rendah. Tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Kei, mungkin sudah pulang sambil tertawa-tawa, merayakan selera humor semua orang yang ingin memperbaiki kejiwaannya—ia bukan orang sakit akal, dasar kurang ajar! Namun, kakaknya, teman-temannya ... benar, semua orang menganggap Tobio bukan orang waras.

Dan, benar pula, bahwa mereka terobsesi mencarikan Tobio teman kencan. _Bukan_ , bukan untuk digagahi atau menggagahi, tetapi untuk membicarakan cuaca dan cinta ... sungguh menggelikan. Kata orang bijak, “Cinta dapat menyembuhkan orang sesat.” Duh, Sayang, Tobio lebih memilih bercinta dengan nenek-nenek sampai membusuk bersama orgasmenya sendiri. Cinta itu bikin otak serupa yang dipunyai udang, kamu dengar?

Memejamkan mata, Tobio berpikir pelan-pelan. Ia masih punya waktu kurang dari lima belas menit untuk menyelinap pergi sebelum Ushijima Wakatoshi datang. Si teman kencan: seorang dokter yang katanya sopan, tetapi sepanas model pakaian dalam. Fantasi semua orang. Namun, Tobio enggan membuat cinta, kalau diajak bersanggama, sih, ia mau.

Perutnya berpilin tanpa peringatan dan kecemasan samar mulai berkabut di sekeliling kepala. _Halo, sobat setia!_ Rasanya terlampau akrab sampai Tobio ingin membakar tenggorokannya dengan alkohol, mencari distraksi, tetapi ia lebih ingin muntah dan tidur. _Ya ... mhmm tidur_.

Demi Tuhan, ia ingin tidur!

“Jadi, habis tengkar dengan pacar pirangmu yang tadi?” Kursi rendah di sebelah kanan diisi, pria berambut cokelat memandang dengan mata menyala-nyala, terhibur. “Raja, _huh_ , oke juga dia.”

Tobio hampir mendenguskan tawa. Ia memilih tidak membalas karena waktu yang dipunya tinggal sepuluh menit, sementara _bartender_ menyapa dengan ramah sembari menawarkan racikan yang jadi favorit malam ini. _Tequila_ sama artinya dengan _hangover_. Ia bukan bocah ingusan kemarin sore yang bermasalah dengan pengar, hanya saja rasa kantuk yang ditimbulkan adalah musuh terbesarnya.

Mungkin, Tobio tidak sadar telah memelototi si _bartender_ terlalu lama karena tiba-tiba saja jemari panjang menyentuh tengkuknya. Rambut-rambut halus seketika meremang.

“Dia bukan dibayar untuk kamu makan,” kata pria di sebelah, satu senyum menggantung di sudut bibir. Oh ... ternyata tampan setengah mati. Tobio mengerjap bingung sebelum tersadar dan menoleh cepat ke arah _bartender_ yang sudah berpindah ke orang lain dengan wajah merah padam. “Begitu caramu menggoda orang, ya?”

“Berengsek,” balas Tobio.

Ia sebetulnya berencana mengumpat di dalam benak, tetapi Si Pria Tampan Berambut Cokelat anehnya tidak tersinggung, justru kelihatan makin terhibur—jemarinya kini berpindah menuju leher bagian depan, membuat gerakan memutar dengan sentuhan seringan bulu.

“Berengsek,” kata Tobio lagi, _menggeliat_ , lebih tajam.

Orang ini pasti pemimpinnya para badut, sebab ia malah tertawa. Tangannya yang melintang di kerongkongan Tobio jatuh di sekitar bahu, memainkan kerah kaus yang sedikit melar. Tangan satunya ia gunakan untuk menopang wajah sendiri yang dihiasi senyum miring.

“Nah, nah ... kamu bukan tipikal penurut, benar?”

Tobio menggigit bibir, ingin mengumpat lagi, Tuhan ... ia lebih banyak merutuk daripada menyembah-Mu!

“Jadi penurut itu tolol.” Akhirnya ia menjawab, setengah mengabaikan pria itu yang terang-terangan menatap bibirnya. Atau tangan sialannya yang menguarkan panas di sekitar leher.

“Oh, ya? Kamu belum benar-benar menurut berarti.”

 _Oke_ , pikir Tobio, _orang ini idiot dan bikin sebal_.

“Aku enggak mau jadi siapa-siapa!” Ia menggeram dan menyugar rambut ke belakang dengan rasa jengkel kentara. Pria itu menatap anak rambut yang kembali jatuh di dahi terlalu intens, jari-jarinya naik menyapu di sekitar mulut seolah berusaha menahan senyum.

Oh.

“Aku enggak mau jadi ... _penurut_.”

Serupa anak rusa yang terkena sorot lampu mobil di kebun binatang, Tobio menyusut di kursinya dengan mulut terbuka. Tergagap. Ia makin meringkuk ketika pria itu memperhatikannya dari ujung kaki hingga kepala, lalu berhenti di wajah, mengamati merah yang mulai menyebar di sana.

“Kamu baru aja jadi penurut.”

Sepasang mata karamel menggelap dengan pupil membesar. _Wow_. Tobio membenarkan posisi duduknya seperti orang tersengat.

Serius? Pria ini lebih cocok ikut _Runway Fashion Show_ atau setidaknya menari dengan latar musik Ariana Grande sembari ditempeli dada dan pantat besar. Rambutnya bahkan terlihat seperti perlu menghabiskan waktu setengah hari untuk ditata.

Namun, ia menatap Tobio seolah-olah pemuda itu adalah orang paling mengundang berahi di muka bumi; yang mana teramat menghina; karena (1) Kageyama Tobio selalu dianggap mengintimidasi, seperti penjahat di film laga, meskipun ia memang memesona dan di hampir semua kesempatan yang ada terlihat seksi—tetapi, hei, siapa yang mau merusak selangkangan pembunuh berantai? (2) Ia mengucapkan berengsek sebanyak dua kali di lima menit pertama mereka bercengkerama, dan (3) ia sedang dalam misi kabur dari kencan buta, ingat?

Oleh karena itu, di detik berikutnya, Tobio melompat ke pangkuan Pria Tampan Berambut Cokelat yang dengan senang hati merengkuh pinggangnya. Lidah pria itu menempel di tulang selangka, mengalirkan saliva yang terus turun melewati dada hingga berhenti di bagian bawah perut.

Tobio terkesiap. “Ajari aku jadi penurut.”

“Tooru.”

“ _Tooru_ ,” kata Tobio mengulang, seperti mantra, putingnya yang sudah mengeras digigit dari balik kaus membuat ia melempar kepala ke belakang. “Ah ... _Tooru_.”

“Bilang pacar pirangmu, Rajanya kupinjam dulu.”

Sekumpulan Tsukishima Kei di dalam kepala langsung menertawai ketololannya; Kageyama Tobio sudah bersumpah untuk memusuhi semua orang, bahkan hendak melarikan diri dari perkara kencan buta, tetapi basah di tubuhnya terasa panas menakjubkan. Persetan. Koloni Tsukishima Kei tercerai-berai, Tobio menginjaknya secara imajiner. Ha!

“Dia bukan pacarku.” Ia mencengkeram rahang Tooru, membawa wajahnya naik, menatapnya tepat di mata. “Tapi, teman kencanku akan datang satu menit lagi.”

Bibir bertemu bibir. Mereka berciuman mirip ikan terkapar di daratan—berantakan, brutal, tetapi nikmat—Tobio menelan lenguhan, mereka menggerayangi satu sama lain di depan orang-orang yang juga sedang berbuat dosa. Tidak apa.

“Tooru, ayo kita pergi.”

“Ke mana?”

“Kencan lari.”

Jari-jari terampil berhenti memijat celana jin-nya yang mulai mengetat. Sepasang mata karamel lagi-lagi mengilat memantulkan lampu warna-warni lantai dansa yang bikin pening.

Ada jenaka di sana, bertaburan nafsu dan tanda-tanda hilang akal. Tobio hampir terbahak, ia sungguh bertemu orang aneh; bukan dengan cara membuat cinta. Ya, ya, mereka akan membuat cinta sebentar lagi, tetapi bukan cinta yang itu ... melainkan cinta yang melibatkan kontol dan lubang.

“Ya, Tuhan,” Tooru mendesah, memejamkan mata, “kamu sialan manis.”

Tobio merengek, sekujur tubuhnya makin terbakar. “Diam atau kupukul.”

Derai tawa ringan masuk ke telinga. “Aku yang akan menghajar kamu, Sayang,” lengan-lengan kukuh merayap di sekitar tubuh, menarik untuk berdiri, “dan kita harus kencan lari.”

“Dan kita harus kencan lari.” Tobio mengangguk setuju.

Ketika mereka sampai di udara terbuka malam hari yang terasa dingin, Tooru menoleh ke arahnya dan menatap lama. Tobio selalu benci tatapan semacam itu. Ia merasa ditelanjangi. Bukan dalam implikasi penuh hasrat, melainkan jauh berkebalikan, seolah-olah dirinya begitu transparan dan ada papan rahasia yang menempel di atas kepala.

Di bawah penerangan langit bertabur bintang, segala-galanya memang jadi lebih jelas. Kulit pucat, kantung mata tebal, serta tulang pipi tinggi. Ia menggigil dan punya tendensi kuat untuk memeluk diri sendiri, atau merokok, atau berlari kesetanan seperti rencana awal.

“Namaku Tobio,” alih-alih, ia mengangkat bahu, “ditambah insomnia.”

Lengan pria itu masih merangkul tubuhnya dan mereka masih berjalan tersaruk-saruk menuju motel terdekat.

 _Enggak apa-apa_ , ia memperingati diri sendiri, _kamu bisa dapat seks hebat malam ini dan melupakannya besok, kamu berhasil kabur dari bikin cinta sekaligus keharusan untuk curhat kepada psikolog di kemudian hari._

“Kalau begitu, Tobio,” Tooru menyeringai, “kubuat kamu lupa untuk tidur hingga pagi.”

 _Ide bagus_ , ia bilang. Setelah itu semuanya tertinggal di belakang kepala, ia heran mengapa mereka bisa berbicara kepada resepsionis dan lebih heran lagi bisa mencapai kamar. Tubuh saling menempel tidak pernah lepas. Agak bodoh, kalau dipikir-pikir.

Namun, ia tidak peduli lagi ketika tubuhnya melayang sebelum menubruk ranjang. _Sialan_ , kepalanya langsung pening. Tooru berdiri menjulang di hadapannya, meremas kemaluannya sendiri.

“Jadilah penurut,” bisiknya dalam suara rendah, berat, menuntut. “Atau lubang anusmu tidak akan kusumpal.”

Maka, Tobio mulai melucuti dirinya sendiri.

Semacam provokasi penuh kebinalan: ia membuka sepatu, jaket, lalu tangannya merangkak menyusuri lekukan tubuh sendiri, menarik kaus melewati kepala. Tatapan lapar yang ia dapat membuat apa yang ada di bawah sana berkedut akan antisipasi dan gairah.

Jin kemudian menyusul menyisakan celana dalam lembap yang membukit di bagian depan. Tanpa malu-malu Tobio mendorongnya hingga pergelangan kaki, memberi pemandangan selangkangannya yang terbuka lebar-lebar. Merah. Basah. Mengundang.

Tooru menggeram. Seperti binatang. Binatang yang berahi. “Keparat.”

Tobio menggeliat ke dalam selimut, mengerang, _ya ... keparat_. Air mani menyembur dari ujung penisnya yang teracung ke atas. Ia seharusnya malu karena Tooru bahkan belum melakukan apa-apa, hanya menatapnya intens dan mengumpat dan mengocok kejantanannya sendiri.

Lagi pula, siapa yang peduli? Tobio tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia disetubuhi. Kata Kei, “Enggak ada yang mau mengentot orang setengah gila.” Tobio diam-diam merasa lucu, berarti Tooru juga orang setengah gila. Bukankah itu bagus? Sekarang ada dua orang setengah gila yang saling menyetubuhi. Sempurna.

“Bilang, Tobio. Apa yang kamu mau?”

Tobio separuh bangun dengan siku jadi penopang, ganti menonton pria di depannya yang kini membuka satu per satu pakaian. Kulitnya cerah berkilauan ditimpa cahaya remang. Ia punya tubuh lebih besar dengan otot-otot yang lebih padat pula. Tobio membiarkan matanya turun ke bawah dan menjilat bibir. Cukup untuk mengungkungnya, membelah duburnya menjadi dua, membawa pikirannya melayang-layang. Lupa kalau harus jadi manusia yang punya adab.

Ia menyunggingkan senyum kecil. “Bikin kamu senang.”

Tooru mendekat dan memanjat ke atas tubuhnya, tertawa. “Kamu manis, aku sudah bilang?”

 _Terserah apa maumu, Berengsek_. Telapak tangan mencengkeram pangkal pahanya mengirim rasa panas yang menjalar ke mana-mana. Satu jari panjang berlumur lubrikan dimasukkan, lalu dua, tiga, empat. Tobio menggelinjang tersengal-sengal. Ia mau lebih, mau nikmat, mau semua-muanya.

“ _Lagi ... lagi ...._ “

Tubuh lemasnya diangkat dan dibuat mengangkang di atas pangkuan. Tobio mengubur wajahnya di perpotongan leher Tooru dan menghirup harumnya sebanyak mungkin untuk mencari tenang ketika pria itu masuk perlahan-lahan. _Lagi ... lagi_ ... ia meracau, merintih, menekan pinggulnya sendiri hingga dirinya penuh dan penuh dan penuh.

_Aku mau lupa kalau harus jadi manusia yang punya adab. Aku mau jadi binatang. Aku enggak mau jadi siapa-siapa._

“Sayang ....” Tooru merenggut rambutnya, menciumi sepanjang rahang dan leher dengan begitu rakus, “ ... Oh. Sayang.”

 _Ya_ , Tobio mendengar dirinya sendiri membalas, _malam ini aku Sayangmu_. Ia mengalungkan lengan agar tak jatuh ke belakang. _Kalau besok siapa yang tahu?_ Tubuhnya mulai bergerak naik turun dalam ritme terburu-buru. Tooru meremas sekaligus menarik pantatnya agar melebar, menambah ruang supaya miliknya terbenam makin dalam. Mereka mengejar puas yang tidak mau dikejar. Serupa ketololan yang menularkan ketololan.

“Kamu sempit,” kata Tooru, mata berputar ke belakang sebelum memejam merasakan dirinya dipijat dinding-dinding hangat di bawah sana. Gerakan mereka meliar, terlalu cepat dan terlalu tak sabaran. Setiap kali keduanya bertemu di satu titik yang sama, rasanya seperti surga. Surga enggan didatangi pendosa. Sial. Ayo, buat surga sendiri!

“Tapi, aku suka. Suka yang banyak sekali.”

Ia merengkuh punggung Tobio dengan satu tangan sedang tangan yang lain menekan ranjang supaya mereka tidak limbung. Wajah ditundukkan di depan dada; menjilat, menggigit, meninggalkan merah-biru. Desahan terdengar nyaring menusuk-nusuk telinga. Pemuda itu sungguh-sungguh menggenjotnya seolah besok kiamat. Tooru menyeringai dan menengadah, Tobio balas menatapnya dengan netra biru gelap yang makin gelap. Ada air mata menggenang di pelupuk dan bulu matanya yang panjang berbayang-bayang. Tooru tercekat, terpukau.

“ _Tooru ... Tooru ... Tooru._ “

Wajahnya ditangkup untuk ciuman panjang sampai bibir bengkak dan lidah terasa sakit. Saliva turun bercampur peluh. Tooru merengut saat Tobio melepas pagutan untuk mendongakkan kepala ke atas sambil menjerit. “A-aku ... mau sampai!”

Tubuh di pangkuan seketika didorong hingga merebah. “Belum, Sayang.”

Tobio terpekik. “Mohon,” ia tersedak tangisnya sendiri, “aku mohon.”

Pria itu tidak peduli dan malah menarik pantatnya agar berbalik menungging. Perlakuan tersebut membuat penis di dalam lubangnya berputar menambah gelombang kenikmatan. Dua-duanya melenguh panjang.

“Kata pacar pirangmu, kamu Raja, tapi kita sedang kencan lari. Kamu harus jadi penurut. Raja Penurut.”

Ranjang berdecit keras seiring Tooru yang mulai menumbuk dengan kasar dan sekuat tenaga. Tangan Tobio mengepal mencari pegangan agar tubuhnya tidak terpental ke depan, wajah ia sembunyikan di bantal berusaha meredam tangis berbaur lolongan. Ia tidak bisa berpikir, lupa caranya berpikir, ia senang.

Dada bidang turun menempel di punggungnya—ia makin meleleh merasakan otot perut yang keras mengejang. Wajah Tooru berada tepat di samping telinga membagi deru napas hangat yang menggelitik. Tangan pria itu merayap menyelimuti penisnya yang siap muntah. Seperti miliknya sendiri, yang tertancap jauh di dalam sana, yang berkali-kali menyentuh titik termanisnya.

“ _Tobio ... Tobio ... Tobio._ “

Kedua tangan Tooru meraih kepala ranjang bersamaan dengan dirinya yang meledak-ledak dalam orgasme. Ia terus menyodok meski cairan sudah meluap keluar menimbulkan suara berkecipak nyaring. Tobio terengah-engah, menarik rambut pria itu yang dengan tak beraturan meremas buah pelirnya. _Tooru_ , ia balas meraung. Wajah menengadah dan mulut menganga ketika puncak kepuasannya sendiri datang.

Dua orang setengah gila benar-benar bercinta; cinta yang pakai tanda kutip, yaitu melibatkan kontol dan lubang. Namun, si Kontol sudah lesu dan si Lubang tidak ketat lagi, dipenuhi sperma pula. Tobio mengatur napasnya yang satu-satu dan membiarkan dirinya dipeluk dari belakang, tengkuk diciumi dengan malas. Hangat masih menyebar, berputar-putar. Pikirannya mulai mengawang.

 _Tidak. Tidak boleh tidur_.

Ia melonjak bangun.

“Mau ke mana?” Perutnya langsung ditahan disusul suara setengah serak yang merengek kekanakan. Tooru menaruh dagunya di bahu Tobio yang sekaku batu. “Sudah mau pergi?”

“Belum.”

“Lalu, kamu mau ke mana?”

“Pergi.”

“Kenapa?”

 _Ya, kenapa?_ Tobio tidak tahu. Ia tidak mau tahu.

“Enggak enak?” tanya Tooru lagi, orang di antara lengannya tiba-tiba rileks seolah berhasil ditarik dari dalam kabut.

Tobio menoleh dan menatap dengan netra biru gelap yang disinari humor. Bibir ia gigit menahan senyum. “Enak.”

Tooru tertawa dengan mata berkilat-kilat. Ia membawa mereka berbaring di atas ranjang yang total kusut. Tobio lagi-lagi dipeluk dari belakang, hanya saja kali ini dibumbui debar jantung teratur dan rasa aman terlampau ganjil. Ia menghitung sampai sepuluh; menunggu pekat yang biasanya datang sebagaimana kelopak mata yang suka terkantuk-kantuk. _Kemarilah, Setan-Setan_.

“Kenapa mengajak kencan lari?”

Hitungan sudah lebih dari dua puluh, Tobio menahan napas agar tidak menguap. “Mereka meromantisasi kencan buta,” satu kuapan, “seolah-olah sekali lihat bisa bikin jatuh cinta sampai terkencing-kencing.”

Tooru mengendusi rambutnya, memberi gumaman afirmasi. “Enggak suka romantika?”

“Renjana itu imperatif.”

“Kalau kamu enggak suka, 'kan, bisa pilih buat enggak ketemu lagi,” balas pria itu, jelas-jelas meledek, tetapi tubuhnya bergetar karena kekeh kecil membuat Tobio mendekat ke belakang.

Ia mencebik kesal. “Ya, tapi orang-orang mau lihat aku jatuh cinta, mereka bakal buat kencan buta yang lain.”

“Kedengarannya orang-orangmu agak jahat.”

“Memang, tapi mereka orang-orangku.”

 _Enggak bisa begini_ , pikir Tobio, _aku harus pergi_. Sebab, semua ini mulai menakutkan. Ia sudah hilang hitungan—biasanya kalau angka tidak mempan, ia akan menghitung domba atau membayangkan berapa kali ia sanggup memukul Tsukishima Kei di dalam kepala—yang mana seharusnya benar-benar ampuh untuk menjaga kesadarannya hingga berjam-jam.

Tooru mengusap perutnya. Tobio makin meringkuk rapat.

“Kamu bisa ajak aku kencan lari lagi kalau begitu.”

“Percaya diri sekali.”

“Wah ... enggak kaget! Banyak yang bilang!”

Sekarang jam dua pagi. Tobio menguap ke dalam tangan untuk yang kesekian kali, matanya berkedip cepat mengusir genangan air yang terus mengalir menuruni pipi. _Terlalu banyak_ , ia setengah merenung. Ia tidak sedang menangis, ia tidak pernah menangis. Namun, barangkali, ia sebetulnya memang sedang menangis. Semuanya terasa familier dan asing di saat yang bersamaan, seakan-akan ia dikhianati ketakutan sendiri.

 _Sebentar lagi seharusnya aku jadi gila, seperti yang semua orang selalu katakan_. Kepalanya mulai terasa pening dan berat, tetapi gelisah tidak kunjung datang. Yang ada hanya sepasang lengan melingkari tubuhnya, menarik untuk bersandar, dan embus napas hangat di belakang kepala.

“Menurutmu, kita meromantisasi kencan lari?” Ia bertanya.

Suara Tooru parau saat ia menjawab bermenit-menit kemudian. “Sepertinya iya, soalnya aku malah mengawinimu.”

“Enggak apa-apa,” kata Tobio. “Aku lebih suka kawin yang tadi daripada kawin yang menghasilkan anak.”

“Tapi, kamu enggak bisa menghasilkan anak.”

“Kamu tahu apa maksudku.”

Senyum terasa mengembang di kulitnya. “Aku tahu, maksudmu ... kamu suka, 'kan, kalau aku gagahi?”

“Anjing.”

“Kamu itu manis, Tobio, jangan seram-seram!”

Sejenak, di kamar motel bercahaya remang dan dilingkupi bau menyengat bekas penyatuan, Tobio menyerah kalah. Ia jemu memerangi diri sendiri. Biarlah pikirannya memburam sampai kemudian kosong. Barangkali, gamang memang tidak mau singgah malam ini. Dan jika betul demikian, Tobio diam-diam berharap ia terperangkap jauh dari benaknya yang selalu seribut kakofoni.

 _Aku bisa menunggu pria bernama Tooru ini lelap sebelum kemudian pergi_. _Atau, atau, mendapatkan beberapa menit tidur karena di sini terasa nyaman_. _Ya ... dan juga aman_. _Dan juga aman_.

Kageyama Tobio memejamkan mata.


End file.
